


Beautiful Distractions

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: While trying to complete an invention, Mei finds herself being greatly distracted by a certain drunk medic. In the end, maybe it's not all that bad. Still distracting, though.





	Beautiful Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not 100% sure I'll be able to write an Overwatch fic where Mei isn't in her pajamas. It's the best skin in the game, bar none.

It wasn't unusual for Mei to burn - or perhaps freeze? - the midnight oil. Sleep was a necessary component of properly functioning, but sometimes she just needed to be working on something. Letting an idea stay in her mind while lying in bed would just keep her up: it was best to finish things up before turning in. She had been working on an improvement to her weather modification drone for several days now, but she finally had the breakthrough she'd been searching for that evening. Hours later, and she was positive that her work was near completion. It shouldn't take but a few more minutes...

She jumped at the sound of something hitting the door. Clutching her tools tightly, she looked over her shoulder, wondering what in the world that noise was. It wasn't likely that she was in any danger, considering how well-hidden the new Overwatch headquarters was, but one could never be too careful in their line of work. She had admittedly never imagined that, as a climatologist, she would need to use weapons so often. However, after having to join more skirmishes than she'd ever anticipated, she had to admit that it was a bit exhilarating to watch the eyes of those who had underestimated her widen as she froze them to the spot.

Silence followed the unknown sound, and she could only assume that whatever had hit the door had gone away. She turned back to her workstation, still feeling a bit on edge, but trying to remain confident that nothing sinister could penetrate their defenses. As she continued to work on her drone, she was able to put the strange noise out of her mind. Besides, the room she was in was password protected. Only someone with knowledge of that code could get inside.

Behind her was now a more familiar sound: a pneumatic 'whoosh' of the doors opening. She whirled around in a minor panic, the screwdriver in her hand thrust forward as a makeshift weapon. The sudden rush of adrenaline had her shaking slightly, ready to combat whoever had entered as best she could with the tools she had on hand. As that rush started to fade, she quickly realized that the person who had entered the door was not a threat. Perhaps a threat to her productivity, but not to her safety.

"Angela? What are you doing here?" Her colleague - and partner - hadn't been expected to show up here. She had been invited to a masquerade party down in the city: the perfect sort of event for someone not trying to reveal their identity to too many people. Though she had also been invited, she had declined the offer due to her need to finish the project she was presently working on. Considering the kind of party Angela went to, she had expected her to be home later than this. She was a bit early, and as far as she could tell, their resident healer also looked pretty intoxicated.

"Just thought I'd pop in and see how my favorite scientist is doing." Yup, she was drunk. Under ordinary circumstances, Angela would never be so forward about their relationship while on base. Regardless of their personal feelings towards each other, they always maintained a professional nature outside of their own living quarters. The only time that one of them would slip up would be while under the influence. "Ooh, whatcha workin' on?"

"I am making adjustments to my weather drone." Frowning slightly, she turned around and returned to her work. She did her best to focus on that instead of the cute expression on Angela's face. That was the kind of thing that would drive her to distraction, and she couldn't afford that at the moment. She was oh-so close to the finish line, and she didn't want to risk tripping and falling on her face right before she crossed it. "Please allow me to finish up, and then I can take you to bed."

"Oh, that won't be necessary." She heard the door close, then the clacking of Angela's heels as she walked - probably sauntered - over towards her workstation. Placing the the power supply casing back on the underside of the drone, she put the screw back into its slot and started tightening it up with her screwdriver. Pretending that Angela wasn't there was easier said then done. "Who needs a bed when we have a perfectly good table?" She was behind her, soft, slender hands placed on her hips. It especially was not easy to pretend she wasn't there when she was doing that.

"Angela..." Her breath came out a bit shakily as the blonde's hands started to massage up and down her hips. They stayed above her clothes, but she knew just how soft they could be, and that thought was unhelpfully invading her mind. "I will... take you to your room once I am finished with my project." She spoke the same promise as before, albeit with less confidence. Even in her intoxicated state, that change in tone was not lost on Angela.

"Aww, but that's no fun, _mein schatz_." Angela's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her slightly backwards without much resistance. Their bodies were now pressed together, and her heart was starting to beat faster than she wanted. "You ask me to wait for the room, yet how can I when you are right here in your adorable pajamas?" She looked down at herself, unsure what exactly was 'cute' about her attire. Since she had been spending her entire day working, and with no one to impress, she hadn't bothered changing clothes when she got out of bed that morning. She stood at the workbench in a white, long-sleeved Summer Games shirt over her regular blue tank top, with blue polar bear-adorned pajama pants and Yeti slippers completing the outfit. Nothing about that seemed cute to her. That wasn't the opinion Angela seemed to hold, however. She felt the blonde's presence right over her shoulder, her red-lipsticked lips whispering right beside her ear: "Your very, very _sexy_ pajamas..."

"Cut it out, Angela..." A blush rushed to her cheeks as she tilted her head away, the screwdriver in her hand shaking. No, it was her hand that was shaking... The work that had been on her mind mere moments ago was being invaded by thoughts of the beautiful woman behind her, and it was absolutely flabbergasting. "Oh goodness..." She couldn't let this phase her, though. If she could just finish up the screwing and get a quick test in...

Perhaps screwing _was_ in the cards, but it wasn't quite what she had meant. Angela's ambling hands slipped beneath her shirt, making her breathing hitch. Those warm fingers were under her tank top now, sliding easily up her skin. They tiptoed up, up, up, all the way to her bra. The screwdriver fell out of her hand, her work lying there inches from completion. There was no point in trying to have a test run when she had become so wound up like this. With a sigh, she slumped her shoulders and conceded to what had been inevitable. She had lost this battle, and Angela already knew it.

Turning to face Angela, she found her already leaning in for a kiss. She barely closed her eyes before she could feel a pair of lips on her own. Angela's hands started to come out from under her shirt as they kissed, appearing in the open as they settled on her hips. The way Angela kissed her, even while impaired, was always an incredible sensation. It felt like tiny fireworks were going off in between their contact. She remembered when she believed herself to be a woman of science above all else. Nothing was supposed to distract her from her attempts to better the world, but... a certain woman of medicinal science had shown her that there were other things her mind would enjoy focusing on. There was still a dash of scientific intrigue within their relationship, though. After all, the chemistry between them was often overwhelming.

They kissed until she was left nearly breathless, but Angela's lips weren't ready to stop playing. Not willing to waste even a second on idling, she tilted her head down slightly and started to kiss her neck. She tipped her head back to give Angela more room, sighing as her body reacted positively to the sensations. A slight mark of red lipstick was left on her neck, turning darker the longer the spot was kissed. Pulling away, the good doctor smirked at her captivated lover, licking her lips seductively.

"Why don'tcha sit up on the table there and let Mama Mercy take care of ya?" She blushed slightly at that, glancing over at her work space. It was cluttered with papers, tools, and other objects that she would rather not accidentally sit on. She bit down on her lip and nodded shakily, turning towards the table to try and make some sense of the clutter she had left. Angela's hands fell off her hips as she started to push objects aside to clear enough space, but it was only temporary. While trying to stack her blueprints together over in the corner, she didn't notice the seductive grin on Angela's face. She had to bend over to reach everything, which gave her lover a nice but unintentional view. Those lusting hands landed on her hips again, and she had just corralled all her excess nuts and bolts together when she felt a sudden chill dancing around her legs.

"Angela!" While her attention had been elsewhere, her frisky lover had pulled her pants all the way down to her ankles. Now she was bending over and accidentally showing off her ass, which Angela was most certainly ogling at the moment. Her navy blue panties were nothing special, but they were also just a regular size of underwear. With her ass being as plump as it was, there was a good amount of cheek being shown off that her panties couldn't hope to cover. She stood up straight, a sudden shot of embarrassment washing over her. When she stood up like that, her panties slid down a bit on her ass. Still blushing, she yanked them back up. "Please be patient. I have not cleared off my workstation yet."

"Aww, you're such a slowpoke, _mein eisdämon_. I should get Lena to teach you a thing or two." She giggled as if she'd told a hilarious joke, her hands stroking Mei's ass before rearing back and giving it a surprise smack. Mei yelped and jumped against the table, letting out some sort of exclamation in Mandarin. Looking over her shoulder, the brunette pouted in an unbelievably cute way. Goodness, her heart was about to pump its way out of her chest due to her incredible attraction to this woman.

"You act like a horny university student sometimes..." She huffed in embarrassment, having a fleeting thought that made her wonder how a woman Angela's age - one that was so accomplished and well-respected - could act like this. Ah, but Angela's attraction to her body... It was hard not to feel warm inside knowing that someone felt aroused by her in such a way. Shaking her head with a hint of a smile, she used the quick downtime to finish clearing off a space on the table the best that she could. It would have been nice to have time to remove everything and put it all back in its proper place, but it also would have been nice to finish her project in general. This would just have to do, and she could only hope that she didn't miss something and end up laying her arm down on an upwards screw.

Once there was as much space as there could be, she turned around to face Angela. Locking eyes with her, she placed her palms flat on the table and hoisted herself up, grunting as she sat her butt down on the surface. She spread her legs slightly, an invitation that Angela took without hesitation. Stepping in between her legs, Angela placed her hands on her shoulders and crushed their lips together. They kissed with more unrestrained passion, with Mei finally letting herself fall into those aroused feelings now that she had accepted her work was not going to be completed tonight. Without that on her mind, there was plenty of room for the beautiful blonde in between her legs, and Angela made sure to take up every ounce of space she could.

Angela's hands slid down to her hips, teasingly pulling on the sides of her panties before trying to tug them down. To help her out, Mei leaned back and lifted up her hips. That made pulling her panties off much easier, leaving them hanging precariously on her right ankle. Pressing a finger between Mei's legs, Angela grinned at the tiny squeak it got out of her, and the feeling of wetness there was.

"Mmm, you're already ready for me." With a final kiss, she slapped her hands down on Mei's thighs and sunk to her knees, being face to face with her lover's exposed pussy. She licked her tongue up from bottom to top, catching the glistening wetness only to have more appear to take its place. Her pace was slow but deliberate, wanting to make the pleasure that much sweeter when her lover finally received the payoff. It was also nice to hear the sounds that Mei would make above her: sounds that were like ambrosia for her ears.

"Angela..." Mei carefully placed her palms flat behind her, leaning back slightly and shutting her eyes. She squeezed her thighs around Angela's head, keeping her in place as she felt her tongue starting to probe. Her breathing was picking up, her chest heaving up and down. As much as she had wanted to finish her work, she couldn't deny how good this felt. She couldn't be mad at Angela for cajoling her into this. Then again, she'd never been mad at her in the first place.

Her thighs squeezed tighter around Angela's head as her tongue slipped into her pussy. She instantly felt as if the room was heating up, becoming too hot for the long-sleeved shirt she had on. Sitting back up, she quickly pulled off her shirt and tossed it behind her. Her arms were now bare, but that didn't make her feel any cooler. As long as Angela was doing her thing down there, her body would continue to burn in the heat of their building passions. She was melting like a popsicle under the hot summer sun, and not for a second did she want it to stop.

Her glasses were slightly askew on her face, but it was mitigated by her eyes being closed. She didn't need to see to know where her hand wanted to go. Pushing herself back up into a proper sitting position, she reached down and quickly found what she needed: Angela's ponytail. She grabbed onto it and tugged it upwards, which only encouraged the woman between her legs. Angela's tongue was tracing lewd, loving words against her clit, each letter sending thrilling chills of pleasure up and down her spine. She both couldn't stand and couldn't live without what Angela was able to do to her body.

"Ohh, Angela... Angela..." Her breathy moans of her lover's name were quiet at first, but they began to rise in intensity concurrently with the heat between her legs. Work was truly forgotten, gated off behind the fog of arousal that had taken over her brain. For someone like her, who would often overthink everything, it was only under Angela's attentive care where she could truly focus in a simple manner. That drove her to pleasures that no experiments of hers could ever dare match. "Angela!"

Her eyes shot open, the room shaking around her wide gaze. Tightening her grip around Angela's ponytail, she slapped her other hand against the table for balance. The pleasure within her body had reached the point of overloading her senses: it was all she could feel. She was acutely aware of her legs shaking, though they still managed to keep Angela's face held between them in a tight grip. Everything was just so... _hot_.

Angela yanked herself out from between Mei's legs, pushing herself up onto her feet. Despite her intoxication, and the heat radiating off her cheeks from being between her lover's legs for a length of time, she still managed to look rather composed and graceful. She smiled, running her tongue across her lips to lick off the juices that were still left there. Drops of Mei's cum that had fallen just out of reach dripped down Angela's chin, landing on her cleavage. Mei's heart was racing as she watched such a lewd display, her body twitching every few seconds.

"Now, wasn't that better than testing your device?" She laughed breathlessly, reaching behind her head to fix up her ponytail. Her smile only widened when Mei started to pout, placing her hands aside Mei's hips and leaning in to kiss her. Mei's eyes fluttered shut as they kissed, tasting herself on Angela's lips. She sighed in between kisses, one of her hands lifting up to her chest to feel her rapidly beating heart. Her other hand landed on Angela's shoulder, squeezing it.

"Perhaps... but perhaps you will now give me the few minutes I need to test my device?" Under great reluctance from her body, Mei pulled away from Angela's lips and gently pushed the blonde away. Angela took a couple steps back, allowing her to jump back down onto the ground. Her legs were unsteady for a moment, but she was able to grip the table to avoid taking a spill. "If you will let me finish up here, and let me clean up the mess afterwards, then I'm sure we can..." She bit her lip, wondering if she was pulling off anything close to a seductive look behind her spectacles. "... continue where we left off. In the bedroom, of course."

"Of course." Angela acquiesced to an extent, stepping back far enough to allow Mei to turn around and start pulling tools back to her. Admittedly, it was a touch disappointing - yet also fascinating - how Mei could rebound so quickly from an orgasm. She went from shaking in pleasure to 'back to work' mode in seconds flat. That was her little _eisdämon_, though. It was cute in a way. That was the kind of straightforward thinking that benefited their organization so much.

It wasn't that she wasn't a straightforward thinker herself, but the alcohol she had been consuming that night made it more difficult to focus on the tasks that Mei was referring to. Now, what she _could_ focus on was her lover facing away from her, perhaps obliviously working on her machines in nothing but a tank top. Her pants were still on the ground next to them, her shirt on the other side of the table, and her panties now lying right next to her feet. Was it easy under normal circumstances to just stand there and watch someone so cute finish her work? Yes. Was it easy when she was supremely horny and said cutie was standing there with her big bare butt out in plain view? No, not especially.

Mei had gotten only enough time to finish tightening the screws on the underside of her device, setting it down and reaching for the small control module to run a quick test. All that was halted the moment she felt the velvety touch of fingers trailing along her ass. She gasped, looking over her shoulder to see Angela grinning, her arm outstretched slightly: enough to let her fingers drift teasingly down. "Angela!" When she had asked for a few minutes, she had expected _minutes_, not seconds.

"Don't mind me, darling. Continue with your testing." Well, that was easier said than done! She took a deep breath, trying to ignore the teasing touch on her ass as she turned back around. Again: easier said than done. She just needed to turn on the device and read the power meters. That was all she needed to do... She steadied her hand and turned the command module on, syncing it up with the device on the table. Angela's fingers continued to drift lower, down to her thigh and ghosting across her lower lips.

"Ohh, Angela..." She had believed that she could focus. Even if Angela was being a tease, she had felt that she could ignore it and do what she needed to do despite that. As it turned out, that theory didn't hold much water. She wasn't even looking at the module in her hand now: more like looking through it. Her pussy, which had just been satisfied, was humming with warmth again. She slowly, subtly shifted herself closer to Angela's fingers, wanting them to slip right back inside her.

Just before she could completely give in again, she snapped herself out of it and subtly shifted back to her original positioning. It did mean she felt another jolt between her legs as Angela's fingers slid across her slit, but she remained resolute. Sort of. This time, she was able to push past her internal desires and actually get the test done. Despite the pleasurable sensations threatening to once more overtake her, she was at least able to successfully test her device's energy levels. The readings looked good, which meant a field test should hopefully go smoothly. It would have to be in the morning, however. Not when her body was craving Angela like this.

"Alright, _wūpó_." Setting the module down, she turned around with a hand on her hip. She stared Angela down, trying to remain composed. "Still your filthy fingers for a moment while I clean up my workstation. Once that's done..." She still wasn't used to taking the lead in such measures, but she wanted to make sure she was being heard loud and clear. On her tip toes, she pressed her lips to Angela's neck and kissed right against her throat. Feeling the vibration of Angela's moans against her lips, she suckled enough to leave a reddening mark. Then she pulled back with a sheepish but firm smile on her face. "... then I shall repay your... _attention_ in kind."

"Yes ma'am." She giggled at the sudden change in Angela's attitude. Maybe she could actually take control of situations such as these if she gave herself a chance. For now, she needed to quickly get dressed and clean up. Her lover was waiting for her 'attention', and truthfully she was impatient to abscond to the bedroom as well. She bent over to grab her panties, once again accidentally making it very hard for Angela to keep her filthy fingers at bay when she was sticking her thick rear up in the air like that. Alas, she was drunkenly submissive to her own whims, and she couldn't help but to spank Mei's ass with a gleeful force. The sound echoed around the room, reverberating in her ears. Mei's cheeks sure did jiggle beautifully when she was spanked.

"Ah! You will be sorry for that one." She looked over her shoulder, pouting, but it only did so much when her just-spanked ass was still sticking up in the air. As if she was asking for more, which she was certainly not. That didn't stop Angela from giving her another one as she tried to pull back on her panties. Even when those were finally back on, she had to bend over once more to grab her pajama pants. That got her a third spank, and then a fourth for good measure when they were on. For someone who wanted to get to the bedroom quickly for some feisty fun, Angela sure was enjoying the minor delays she was causing. She could only chalk it up to her inebriated state, sigh, and head around the table for her shirt.

Once she was fully dressed again, she hurried up with clearing the table of the debris she had left with her night's work. Her normally meticulous way of sorting wasn't on display tonight. She was perfectly willing, at least for tonight, to push all the different screws and bolts together and let them co-mingle for awhile. Making a silent promise to sort everything properly the next day, she got everything together and hauled it over to the cabinets on the walls. She took her own devices separately, making sure to properly lock them away in her personal storage space before giving the workstation a once-over. It was as clean as it was going to be. Slapping her hands together, she stepped over to her horny _wūpó_ .

"Now then, shall we be off?" She offered her hand, which was instantly taken. With a smile, she led Angela over towards the door, knowing that the blonde was trailing behind her and certainly still ogling her ass. It made her blush slightly, but it also made her feel good inside. At least after all those years in cryostasis, Angela still found her to be this irresistible. For someone who had spent years feeling uncomfortable with herself and her body, it was nice to know that she had someone in her corner that could make her feel this good about herself. It was worth these occasional interruptions.

Though it was late, and the two of them were heading off to bed, neither of them were ready to sleep just yet.


End file.
